In the industry of perimeter containment, a major problem currently existing is that human error commonly results in a breach of a containment system or the lack of a timely correction of the breach. Even a short lag in communication between a control center and a perimeter unit may result in a poor result after the breach has occurred. Specifically, employees may be out of their job described position or unresponsive when a system breach occurs. Unfortunately, rather than informing the control center of such information, an employee may misrepresent his location or misrepresent that which he claims to have visually confirmed.
Even in non-prison settings, such as security efforts at schools, universities and the like, the current perimeter containment systems lack the ability to provide a timely and complete response to a breach. First, there is a lag time associated with the communication between the control center and perimeter unit. Second, as described above, there is human error, in which an employee may intentionally or inadvertently misrepresent his location during an emergency situation. A lag in responsiveness or misinformation results in an inefficient and inoperative security system.
Accordingly, there is a need for a perimeter containment system and method as the one described herein. The invention is designed to reduce the amount of human error associated with such perimeter containment systems and decrease the response time when a security breach occurs.